The disclosure relates to circuits and methods for controlling current in a light emitting diode (LED) array.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various displays use light emitting diode (LED) arrays. A current is modulated over a range of voltages and applied to the array, for example, to change the brightness of the LED array. Analog dimming circuits are often used because of electromagnetic interference (EMI) concerns. However, at low duty cycles the low voltage in analog dimming circuits can cause flicker and other visual anomalies. Further, the current accuracy at these low duty cycles is poor.